Dibalik 'itu'
by ce.es
Summary: ...Shikamaru yang merupakan detective terkenal dan ternama serta dikenal dengan kejeniusannya. Tapi banyak orang yang ragu dengan kejeniusannya karena sikap dan kebiasaannya...


Fict ini diadaptasi dari salah satu kasus di komik _**The Great Detective Kyoshiro Yumemizu**_. Kenapa saya mengadaptasi kasus tersebut? Karena menurut ku kasus tersebut menarik. Tapi, karena baca komik itu udah lama jadi ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda dari yang ada di komik. Maaf jikalau banyak kesalahan atau ada yang tidak berkenan dengan fict ini maka akan ku remove.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Great Detective Kyoshiro Yumemizu © Kaoru Hayamine

Peringatan dini sebelum membaca fict ini: Ooc, Au, Misstypo dan lain-lainnya

Shikamaru yang merupakan detective terkenal dan ternama serta dikenal dengan kejeniusannya. Tapi banyak orang yang ragu dengan kejeniusannya karena menurut orang-orang yang baru kenal dengannya dia adalah seseorang yang malas dan tukang tidur pantas banyak yang ragu dengan kejeniusannya, tapi bagi orang yang sudah kenal dengannya akan mengakui kejeniusannya. Suatu hari dia ditantang oleh temannya sesama detective yang bernama detective Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus yang sedang terjadi dan tak kunjung usai. Kasus yang merenggut nyawa salah satu teman mereka yang akan menikah.

**And the last warn is if you don't like don't read**

"Hii.. Shika.." panggil seorang pemuda dari kejauhan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, Hi Naruto.." jawab pemuda yang dipanggil dengan tampang dan suara yang malas.

"Shika.. kau memang selalu seperti itu yaa.. apakah kau akan bersikap seperti itu setelah mendengar kabar dariku ataukah kau memang selalu seperti itu.." ujar pemuda yang di panggil Naruto itu.

"Hmm…" ujar Shikamaru singkat sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Hinata. Lihat ini dia undangannya aku titip juga untuk Sasuke yaa.." ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Hei.. hei apa-apaan ini? Bukankah kau bisa memberikannya langsung kepada Sasuke?"

"Ia tapi aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan dan lagi aku harus ke asrama Hinata sekarang, jadi bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Sasuke, Shika? Bukankah lagipula kau dan Sasuke tinggal di apartemen yang sama?" (A/n: disini Shikamaru tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Sasuke, tapi berbeda kamar. Sedangkan Hinata adalah seorang suster yang tinggal di sebuah asrama suster putri dan tinggal sekamar dengan Sakura)

"Ck.. medokusai.." kemudian Shikamaru pun menerima undangan itu dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Makasih Shikamaru, jaa," ujar Naruto dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Naruto pun menuju asrama Hinata guna menjemput Hinata dan menyiapkan acara pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi. Ia pun mencoba menelpon kekasihnya untuk memastikan apakah kekasihnya ada di tempatnya atau tidak.

"Hallo.?" Suara Naruto terdengar bersemangat.

"Ha-hallo," terdengar suara bergetar dari sang penerima telepon tapi yang didengar oleh Naruto bukanlah sang empunya nomer yang menjawab telepon darinya melainkan...

"Sa-sakura?"

"Ya Naruto ini aku Sakura.." terdengar suara lamah dari ujung telepon.

"Kenapa kau Sakura? Mana Hinata bukankah ini nomernya Hinata? Mengapa kau yang menjawab telepon dariku?"

"Na-Naruto.. Hinata.. Hinata.. tewas bunuh diri dari atas gedung asrama.." ujar sakura dan kemudian menyusul tangisan dari Sakura.

"Ap-apa? Kau bercandakan, Sakura? Ayolah Sakura jangan bercanda, bercanda mu tidak lucu.."

"Siapa yang bercanda Naruto aku serius. Tadi pagi mayatnya ditemukan dibelakang asrama dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan kepalanya pecah, tangannya patah, dan.."

"Cukup! Cukup Sakura aku akan segera kesana.." setelah berkata demikian Naruto menutup teleponnya dan kemudian menuju ke asrama Hinata.

**Di asrama Hinata dan Sakura**

Naruto langsung disambut tangis Sakura begitu sampai diasrama tersebut.

"Nar-Naruto.. Hinata…" terdengar suara lemah dari gadis yang menyambutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi Sakura? Bagaimana bisa Hinata pergi meninggalkan ku padahal pernikahan kami tidak lama lagi dan persiapan pun sudah hampir beres, tapi…" Naruto terlihat menghela nafas sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya "tapi mengapa ia malah pergi meninggalkan ku Sakura padahal ia sangat senang dengan ini tapi… tapi…"

"Sudah Naruto tenangkanlah dirimu. Aku sendiri tak tau mengapa Hinata bunuh diri dan meninggalkan mu, sudah tenangkan dirimu dan ayo kita lihat keadaan Hinata.."

"Tidak.. tidak Sakura aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang aku cintai meninggal secara mengenaskan.."

"Ia tapi walau bagaimana pun apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali?"

"…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memaksa mu. Dan sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu sebentar, mencoba menerima kenyataan…" ujar sang gadis berambut pink tersebut sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Entah berapa lama Naruto terdiam ditempatnya tempat yang dulu pernah menjadi saksi bisu dari perjalanan cintanya dan Hinata. Sampai seseorang menepuk punggung dan menegurnya.

"Naruto, apakau baik-baik saja?" terlihat dibelakang Naruto pemuda tampan berambut raven berwarna biru tua dan mata onyx miliknya.

Seketika Naruto membalik ke belakang "kau Sasuke" terdengar suara kecil yang hampir tak terdengar tapi suara tersebut cukup untuk didengar oleh seorang detective yang mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam seperti Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tidak.." lanjut Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri "hmm sepertinya Hinata memang bunuh diri Naruto, karena sebelum ditemukan tewas ada seseorang yang melihat Hinata menaiki tangga itu sendiri dan tak ada orang lain lagi yang naik ketangga yang menuju atap itu sebelum ataupun sesudah Hinata ditemukan tewas"

Hening. Selama beberapa saat suasana hening menyelimuti keadaan mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Naruto mengela nafas dan kemudian kembali angkat bicara "Sebenarnya jujur aku masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Hinata, tapi jika Hinata memang bunuh diri itu bearti kemauan Hinata dan mungkin Hinata berfikir itu yang terbaik bagi dirinya. Karena sesungguhnya ia yang tau apa yang terbaik baginya"

"Kau serius? Baguslah kalau begitu, aku fikir kau tidak bisa menerimanya dan akan pergi menyusulnya"

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Teme!"

"Kau kan seorang dobe. Sekali dobe, tetap dobe! Kalau kun bukan seorang dobe, mengapa kau lebih memilih gadis itu dari pada aku yang sudah lama kenal dengan mu dan sangat mencintai mu… dia merebut mu dengan mudah dari ku. Apakah dia tak tau betapa sulitnya aku medapatkanmu? Betapa…"

"Cukup Sasuke! Cukup! Itu sudah lama bukan… dan kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membicarakannya lagi, bukan? Aku fikir kau datang untuk menghibur ku, tetapi kau malah…"

Lalu terdengar suara orang dari belakang mereka berdua. "Hei hei kalian apa yang kalian bicarakan? tapi sayang Sasuke, Hinata bukan bunuh diri… Tetapi dibunuh…"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun tersentak kaget dan berbalik memandang orang yang berada di belakang mereka "Shi-Shikamaru.. apa maksud mu?" Tanya mereka berbarengan.

**Misih misih TEBECE numpang lewath….**

Hmmm gimanah-gimanah… jelek yaah maklum masih belajar buat nulis.. oh ya maaf disini Hinatanya mati tapi sumpah nggak ada maksud apa-apa Cuma real buat cerita aja nggak ada maksud buat nge-_Bashing_ chara di fict ini..

Ditunggu aja kritik ama sarannya. Review? flame?


End file.
